


The Best Thing About College Is Being Away From You... I Hope.

by QueenBismuth



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Collab, College AU, M/M, More tags to be added as story grows, Radmond - Freeform, Raymond looks more human in this, collab fic, he's still a robot, more plot to come soon, radicles - Freeform, raymond - Freeform, raymondxrad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBismuth/pseuds/QueenBismuth
Summary: I hope you're enjoying it so far! I can't wait until the other author posts their chapter!





	The Best Thing About College Is Being Away From You... I Hope.

Raymond had never been nervous in his entire life. The robot had always been ripe and overflowing with his signature overconfidence. Every move he made was absolute perfection, even down to the bat of his lashes, he was perfect. Confident. Anything but nervous or anything of the sorts.

That was all until he stood in front of the door to his first class of the day. Class E-12. For the first time is his life, a pit in his artificial stomach sunk low, made him almost nauseous, even.

It took him almost all of his willpower to finally push the wooden door open, stepping inside of the packed room.

All eyes went on him as soon as his foot touched the carpet of the classroom floor. Silence followed. He could have sworn the pit in his stomach suddenly grew as the professor looked at him, his yellow eyes glaring him, searching him up and down.

“You're late.” He muttered. Raymond straightened himself out, smiling confidently as he always would. He wasn't sure the smile would even hold, if he was to be honest with himself.  
“Sorry, Professor, but perfection has no time limit.” The robot said, swaying his hips in a sassy fashion as he would any other time.

He listened intently into the silence, and luckily for his advanced hearing, he heard a few murmurs of, “oh, he's hot.” Or “confident, I like that.” and his confidence was immediately gained after hearing these kind whispers. It almost made him smile.

“Whatever. There's an open seat next to him, in the front row.” The professor pointed his pen in the direction of someone that Raymond recognized, but by no means enjoyed.  
The student in question seemed angry, even offended by this. That certain blue alien opened his mouth to protest, before shutting it ultimately by his better judgement.

“No. There has to be another open se-”  
“Go.” The professor's voice became sharp, and Raymond had no choice but to listen.

He walked over to where Radicles sat, oh, he walked but he hated every second, every step, everything. With a huff and a greatly exaggerated sigh, the half robot sat down on chair and put his textbooks on the brown desk in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” Rad asked. Almost in a snarl, his sharp teeth shone.  
“And why do you look so.. human?” The alien asked, looking up at his former enemy up and down. He had more human features now. A human-looking face, with a nose unnaturally pointy however. His chest plate was smaller and he actually had thighs and calves now, from what Rad could see.  
“The same as you,” Raymond answered quickly, opening up a neon green binder and an equally as bright mechanical pencil, then began swiftly jotting down notes from the PowerPoint that had began.  
“I'm not here to kill people, dude, and you didn't answer my question.”  
Raymond rolled his eyes and looked up at the screen, writing down something before whispering back, “I'm not here to kill people. I came here to get an education. And that question is none of your business.”

“Oh yeah? Whats your major, pompadork?” Radicles shot back, dropping the human body subject immediately.  
“Drama.” Raymond said, smooth and easily.  
“Of course.” Rad utters under his breath, smoothly gliding his pen across the white paper to write the new set of notes for the next slide.  
“Now, if you'll shut up,” Raymond began.  
“We can let these few years pass us by and we won't have to say a word to each other, kapeesh?” Raymond said, to which Rad nodded and they both had gone their separate ways. For now.

  
  
Little did they know, they where roommates.

 

It had been a long, boring, and mostly uneventful class period for the both of them. The class had been mostly the professor talking about equations and the other hundred students hurriedly jotting down notes before he had moved on to the next PowerPoint slide. Luckily, Raymond had his next period in an hour, and Rad's in half an hour. So, where did they go to rest after an hour of writing? In their dorm on campus, of course.

Raymond had gotten to their dorm before Rad, setting his things about on his side of the room until he deemed it good enough and presentable. His artificial heart beat loud in his chest, unable to contain the excitement that sparked within his circuits. He couldn't help himself, he was so enthused for a new life outside of crime in Boxmore! It was so exciting to him, it was so new.

No robot ever had a chance like this before, hell, he had to convince Boxman to let him go, and Raymond doubted that Boxman would let any of his siblings leave him too.

Speaking of his family, he began to think of them too. He wondered how they where doing, how they where handling. Raymond let a smile creep onto his face, wondering if they where still attacking the plaza. Of course they where, it was only his first day here, he hadn't been gone long.  
Raymond sighed and fell back first into the surprisingly soft bed of his, and turned over to face his roommates side of the room. Blank, white. It looks like his roommate hadn't even stepped foot in their room yet, which was good, he supposed. That only mean that he could help his roommate set up!

  
His anxiousness to meet his roommate only had grown the more he stared at the blankness of the other side of the room. Who was he? Was he tall? Was he organic? What was he like?  
Raymond thought about everyone he saw on campus,  
There was a teen who could burst into flames, he would do just fine as a roommate.  
What about the man with blonde hair with the electric powers, Raymond thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Raymond sighed as he crossed one leg over the other and spread his arms out beside him. His mind drifted, building the perfect roommate in his mind,

Well, he was almost finished with creating the ideal person to be staying with him, but was abruptly interrupted as the sound of the doorknob to their dorm twisted.

The robot gasped, (a little over the top, but that's the kind of person he was, what else could you expect from Raymond?) and sat up lightning fast.

His red eyes where dazzled as the door opened, he was so excited to whom it may be!

He was so, so excited until his roommate had fully revealed himself to Raymond.

  
Raymond stood up almost defensively as he stared at the alien he was going to be living with!  
Of course it had to be him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying it so far! I can't wait until the other author posts their chapter!


End file.
